Stuck in an Anime!
by Leelee225
Summary: Hi! My names Julie, I have two best friends called 'Rose' and 'Lucy' and somehow we were all transported into the world of Ouran! We were just watching the anime for the first time ever and well we kinda blacked out and found ourselves on the grounds of Ouran Academy... What will happen to us? Will we get home? Read 'Stuck in an Anime' to find out! Enjoy! Mainly Julie's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**(DISCLAIMER) I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or their characters. Though I wish I owned the twins and Kyoya, DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**This should make things easier if you read this...**

**Julie's Character: Has chocolate-brown hair with natural blonde streaks, dark misty blue/grey eyes, and medium in length, also loves the colours red and black! Fav characters are the Hikaru and Kyoya!**

**Rose's Character: Has honey-blonde hair but sometimes dyes it black, has dark green eyes (Normally wears contacts to hide this fact), and is a bit taller than Julie, she loves the colours blue and purple! Her fav character is Tamaki And Kaoru!**

_**Chapter 1 – Stuck in an Anime!**_

**Julie's POV!**

I and my best friend Rose are reading a good manga called 'Ouran high school host club' when we realise they have A FREAKING ANIME ON IT!

"OMG ROSE" I point to the anime about the manga we are currently reading and rush towards it "They really have it… THEY REALLY HAVE IT, DO YOU HEAR ME THEY HAVE IT" Me and Rose do our high pitch fan girl screams and grab the anime.

"We can't buy both the manga and the anime; we are going to have to just buy one…" Rose replied with a crystal tear running down her face, well since we had already read the manga about 5 times we both knew which one to pick.

"Excuse me but we are closing soon" The men in a black outfit said pointing to the clock, we usually do stay after time a lot since we come here every day but today they are having a 'meeting'.

Walking over to him I quickly placed the anime on the counter "We would like to buy this, please" OMG I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO WATCH THE ANIME! OMG! OMG! I said that twice, didn't i? Damn… well I'm excited and that's all you need to know!

After it took half an hour for us to walk home… we missed the bus… once again, awkward. We finally arrived home and we sat down in front of the television, and seriously our TV is huge!

"Omg, I can't believe we are going to watch OUR FAV ANIME!" Rose exclaimed excitedly.

"Omg, I can't believe how many times I've said omg today!" We both giggled at my comment and stared at the screen waiting for it to begin.

_I'M SO EXCITED! _I thought silently with a huge grin on my face. _Rose really likes Kaoru and Tamaki, while I like Hikaru and Kyoya… we both don't like Mori and Honey… DON'T JUDGE US, WE HAVE OUR REASONS! Well actually she can handle seeing Honey, while I want to punch him… I DON'T LIKE CUTE! Sorry I'm done rambling, lets watch!_

"Rose the movie hasn't started yet… is it broken?" I looked at Rose who looked like she was about to shake the TV.

Before she could answer my question I started to feel dizzy and darkness started to surround my vision…_ Rose, what happening? _Then I fainted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well that hurt" I started to rub my head as I noticed I was wearing a disgusting yellow and pink dress with black shoes. _What a horrid piece of clothing, there identical to the uniform's at Ouran High… school… OH MY F*CKING SHIT! _"ROSE" Rose started rubbing her head and looked stunned at me, I think she just realised what we are wearing…

"Julie… what's going on" She started to get up, her pale green eyes flickering around a pink room. _Seriously why would anyone want a room the colour pink? _"Are we at Ouran?" Her head slowly, ever so slowly, turned towards mine.

We both squealed in excitement and ran towards one another to hug and jump around like idiots… YES WE ARE FREAKING LOVING THIS! IF THIS IS A DREAM DON'T WAKE ME UP UNTIL I MEET HIKARU AND KYOYA, OK?

"Wait!" Rose suddenly stopped and looked towards the door "What room are we in" We were defiantly thinking the same thing, LETS FIND THE HOST CLUB AND SMASH A FREAKIN VASE! "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin, Julie?"

"Only if you're thinkin about going to the Host club, Rose" I replied, a grin that the twins would be proud of spread across mine and Rose's faces.

"Well then, do ya wanta, Julie"

Before I even replied we were out of the door in one second flat and speeding down all the halls of the palace, wait my bad, I mean 'school'. We stopped at the 3rd music room and hesitated at the thought of meeting our anime HEROS!

**A few seconds later! **

**Rose POV**

I am really nervous about meeting Kaoru and Tamaki, but I'm also starting to think about how Julie will react when she sees Honey… That girl could, I swear, make him cry because of pain. SHE HATES HIS GUTS!

"Rose, I'm ready, worried but ready" Julie gave me a reassuring smile and we put our hands on either handle, then pulling open the door to reveal… an empty room.

"Shit" I said and walked in slowly, expecting Tamaki to pop up and give me a red rose, but disappointingly he didn't.

"Well, maybe its class?" The question answered straight away by a bell and students hurriedly coming out from their classrooms. _OMG I'M SO GONNA GET TO MEET TAMAKI and KAORU! HERE I COME HOTTIES! Don't judge me… _

**Julie's POV**

We just stood there as the doors to the club room opened, revealing the hosts, standing there… right in front of us! They are actually in front of me!

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses… _He's so cool! Ok don't scream, DON'T SCREAM! I CANT BELIEVE WHATS HAPPENING! _

"Well oh... umm… well you see…" Rose said stuttering ever so slightly (Na she was so nervous and excited it was pouring out from her)

"We were just about to leave!" Why did I do that?! "We are very busy. BYE!" I dragged Rose with me; she was just staring at me blankly… _She is so unhappy… she's going to kill me for this!_

**Kyoya's POV**

_How odd… I seem to have no info on them, yet they were wearing school uniforms. They aren't even registered yet… very strange… _

"What was that?" Honey-sempi asked curiously, holding his pink bunny tightly to his chest.

"I'm not sure" I replied quietly. _They're indeed strange… How interesting. _I smirked evilly as the host club resumed its normal order.

**Rose's POV**

_Omg, we had our chance and she blew it! Oh girl if I don't get to talk to Kaoru or Tamaki in the next 24 hours, I will murder someone! _I sighed, calming myself down to face the girl dragging me along the corridors of Ouran, which was the total opposite way to the Host club may I add!

"Stop Julie, why did you do that? We had them!" I spoke frantically imaging the boys with flowers surrounding their heads.

"I'm really sorry but, Kyoya" She replied letting go of my hand and stopping right in front of a huge glass corridor.

"What about him?"

"If there is anything I know, it's Kyoya. There is no info on us probably and we are wearing school uniforms, so" She said staring at me. She sighed when I titled my head as a sign I had no f*cking clue what she meant! "He is going to try to find out who we are! And we can't just go up to them and say 'Oh hi, we were kinda watching an anime about you guys and were teleported in the anime ourselves!' now can we?!"

_Oh shit, SHES SO BLOODY RIGHT! WHAT WILL WE DO!? _I started to panic at the thought of what could happen now; Juli defiantly has some sort of plan. Ok Juli is my nickname for Julie, though she just thinks at times I forget how to pronounce it, and she calls me Rosy anyway! Why am I thinking about this now? Wtf...

"We seriously need to find a way to get home, join the host club, and make sure no one knows about us!" I said. Finally paying attention.

"Oh Rosy" What did I tell ya? "I've already got that all planned out" She started to whisper into my ear and I grinned like those devil twins.

**OMG THAT TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE! Any who, hope you review, favourite and follow my story and all of its glory, and at one point I'm going to ask you guys for suggestions on who you think they should end up with! **

**P.s again. I don't update my stories unless I get reviews, or followers/favourites since I don't want to make a story that no one likes :'( Sorry if you find that unfair but I just can't waste time making a story that no one will read! **

**Love ya guys! (Not in that way, soz :P) I hope to see your reviews and I don't mind any type of feedback as long as you try to keep the review PG :P Bye guys see ya next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or their characters. I wish I did though…. :'(**

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter and ready for some amazing (Crazy…) action in the next few chapters! Before you read…**

**PLEASE KNOW I'M SORRY FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER SHORT! And that I will make it more interesting! But these are interesting as well, so don't worry! I SAID DON'T WORRY!**

_**Chapter 2 **_

**Rose's POV**

It's been 1 day since we were transported into this anime and we had to sleep at the SCHOOL! THAT'S JUST INHUMANE AND TOTALLY- _What the hell? _I saw Julie with a bunch of food such as, sweets, pancakes, meats and other delicious rich people stuff. _Pancakes… yummy…. _

"Hi Rose" Julie yelled and steadily push the cart of food towards me "I found this in Music room three" she pointed to the sweets and continued. _Does she think this is normal? _"And this is from the cafeteria" pointing to the rest of the food, smiling proudly.

"You sure aren't worried" I replied, it was so hard thinking I wouldn't see my family again, but she acted as if everything was fine!

"It's alright. We will find a way out of this, I promise." She picked up a plain white plate and slapped a huge pancake with butter on it, still smiling happily "My parents are on va-ca and we can just tell your parents you're at mine for the rest of the holiday!"

_But what if it takes us a year to get out of here? And how will we contact my family? _I have no faith in this situation so I can only borrow hers for now.

'I like big butts and I cannot lie'… _I thought I changed that ringtone… guess I was wrong…_

Before I could turn the phone off, Julie quickly snatched it from my pocket and pressed it against her ear.

"Oh hello Mrs and Mr 'Roses parents'" Did I forget to tell you? She always made lame jokes like that to my parents since I was always in trouble, it would somehow calm my parents down after she started to joke around like a kid. "I'm so SORRY; we totally forgot to tell you that Rose is staying at mine while my parents are away, to help me with the house work and assignments of course!"

She was so good at lying, it just came so naturally to her, but that also came naturally to me as well...

She nodded kindly and shut the phone and smiled brightly at me, did she seriously just sort it all out? "Ok so what was that about?" You know what, I don't wanta know! "Don't tell me, just explain what the plan is again" I don't want to know any more about what's happening at home, we are here and we need to keep out attention HERE!

"We have profiles on the school computer, but it doesn't have a photo or any info on us, other than our first names" She isn't serious! "But the good thing is I learnt how to hack when I was younger and added a bit of info like fake last names. I'm also planning to put in a class and year we are in" Planning? She hasn't done it yet? "So what class you want to be in? I have the laptop right here" She stole a laptop…? Ok… Anyways…

"Umm how about the twin's class, then again they are with that damn cross-dresser" I said with a smirk on my face, _why am I smirking again? Well I don't know, anyways, I'll continue. _Me and Julie both hate people like Mori, Honey and we kind of don't like Haruhi much, but she's ok and we would defiantly want to become friends with her!

"By the way I found 'Lucy' while searching around the school" She said, pulling out our old friend from back home. She had been a very close friend of ours but she wasn't able to come watch the anime with us, she said she'd come later... "Lucy said that she somehow fainted then ended up here".

_To be honest it's not that surprising, she's like the only one of our friends that likes Ouran. _"So Lucy, want to hang with us and try to join the Host Club?" It honestly wasn't a question since we both knew what her answer would be.

_She has such a cute smile! _I thought while she started walking over to me with, like I said, with a cute smile. "Sure. I was planning to anyways. Oh bt-dubs, Julie told me about the plan. Great idea!"

She started chatting aimlessly to me and asked questions like, 'Who do you want to hook-up with?' and 'What class are you choosing' and most importantly 'What are we going to do about those monstrous dresses?' Remembering the disgusting dresses we would have to wear almost made me puke, but I ended up only pulling disgusted face with my tongue sticking out.

After a few mins Julie interrupted us with an annoyed tone dragging her voice. _Julie is really serious and has massive mood swings! I'm just giving you a warning so you don't get hurt… much… awkward… ANYWAYS!_

"What classes should we all be in?" Julie was in a Kyoya mood, man he is going to go head over heels for her! "And we need to finish the rest of the details of the 'plan'" She said, the last word with a small smirk and tilting her head down to the side.

"Well Tamaki is defiantly going to be with Haruhi, whether we like it or not" I replied sadly.

"We? I think you mean you, Rose!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at me mockingly, _damn them… _"Though you do have a point, we can't get in the way of those two".

"Agreed. I think you both should go into the twins classes, and I'll go into Tamaki and Kyoya's class, so I can make sure they, well Kyoya, doesn't look any deeper into us" Julie!s addicted to her laptop at times, and I swear to dear god that was because of Kyoya too!

"What about Honey and Mori?" Lucy was always the one to say the wrong things…

"Well if you're offering" Julie said looking up from the screen and smirking, she's a pro at this!

"NEVER MIND…" Lucy yelled then stuffed a pancake into her mouth "I think they won't get in the way, but I don't want to fall in-love with people I'll never see again"

"I think Lucy, you go with Mori-sempi and Honey-sempi. You know just to keep things interesting" I said, looking over to Juli who hadn't dropped the subject of love.

"We can't control love Lucy, love is an uncontrollable emotion" Julie was honestly really mature, that speech was from her heart and she is smiling up to the skies of her soul. She knows she will find love someday and that she must not look to hard for it, if she does she might just miss them and walk right past. I hope I find love... i really do...

**Omg so cute! I'm sorry it's not really long but I thought it was an adorable ending.**

**Please review, favourite/Follow and share your opinion of my story so far, I love hearing people's comments and knowing people like it! :D (I'm sorry I didn't do one of my crazy type things but I'm restraining from it atm)**

**If you wish to know more about the new character read the description below! **

**Lucy character: Has brown hair that goes below her chest, brown eyes that have a slight tint of gold, she's below the normal height. She likes the colour's blue and pink, she also really likes the character Kaoru but *Sniffles* she likes Mori-sempi! It's horrible! **

**Good-bye and like always, see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! I HAVEN'T BEEN ANYWHERE OR BEEN GONE BUT I'M BACK! Awkward… To make it up to you! Who wants pancakes! *Holds out plate of pancakes) Tamaki, do you want pancakes?**

**Tamaki: Yes!**

**WELL YOU AIN'T GETTING ANY, YOU DAMN PERVERT! **

**Tamaki: *Goes to emo corner***

**Haruhi can you do the disclaimer?**

**Haruhi: You do it.**

***Grabs frying pan* Haruhi… you know I'll do it… now let's do this again, can you do the disclaimer? *Smiles evilly***

**Haruhi: *Laughs nervously* of course, my dear friend. 'Leelee225' does NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of their characters! Now please don't kill me!**

**Please review, favourite or follow my story and I assure you I will not kill everyone in the Host Club and will update A.S.A.P. **

**Haruhi: Please review. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**

**You've been around Tamaki and the twins way to much…**

**Haruhi: I know… **

_**Chapter 3**_

**Julies POV**

"Come on Julie" Lucy and Rose yelled from across the corridor "You're lagging behind!"

"Ok!" I replied happily.

_I guess I should explain! Well you see we are on our way to the host club, but that's not the biggest news! We were able to get the chairmen to agree to let us wear casual cloths! We (Me, Rose, Lucy) brought 3 tank-tops and short jeans! Mine is dark red, Roses is a light purple and Lucy is a light blue. Our shorts are grey, and they go with practically anything!_

***CRASH***

_What the heck? _I thought, rubbing my aching head. This is why I hate being a half blonde! We are always getting hurt and other shitty stuff like that! Oh. I had crashed into a freaking pole by the way, and it f*cking hurt's like hell!

"You're so clumsy. You know that right" They said in unison, and smirking at me since I've always been like this, spacing out 24/7.

I walked up to them still rubbing my head and we all put our hands on the handle to the beginning of something wonderful.

"1, 2" We took one last look at one another and shouted "3!" before opening the doors to… The Host Club!

Petals flew down towards us, and we could see 7 handsome figures standing before us. Kyoya was the first to notice we had intruded yesterday, and look up from his black book to face us. _Crap… Don't lose it Julie! Stay calm! _A shiver ran up my spine as Kyoya stood in front of me, an evil expression planted on that beautiful face of his. DON'T JUDGE ME!

"I believe we met yesterday, did we not?" Kyoya said still standing stilly in front of my stone expression.

_Kyoya I'm not going to be pushed around by anyone, got it? _I looked towards my friends who had already fainted, yes I said fainted, realising I wasn't going to get any backup in this I looked towards him again. My eyes were full of anger and I didn't hide it, why hide how I truly feel?

Smiling, I answered "Yes. Indeed we did. But you wouldn't happen to know who we are" the smile turned into an evil smirk and I walked pass him, circling around the hosts who all had their mouths gaped in shock. "Interesting…"

"Miss…" Kyoya looked at his laptop and I could see his surprise to have so little information on us.

"Not much info on that thing is there" This time I was looking around the room, my hands behind my back and my face peaking around the curtains. "Not a surprise I guess. You won't find much on that thing" Pausing for a second to make sure they were listening, I continued "But we do know an awful lot about you, I know almost everything about this club and every member in it"

By now their mouths were almost touching the ground, if that's even possible. I couldn't really blame them though, but why lie? Taking another glance I could see Kyoya had regained his stance and was still frantically looking on his laptop. _This is fun. _My evil smirk just kept getting bigger and bigger as I saw each of their expressions.

I let out a short giggle as I returned to my friends who were just waking up. They can come back really easily, so they won't have any trouble catching onto my little devil act. Lucky them.

"What's –"I cut Lucy off, covering her mouth and giving her a glance that practically told her what I was doing. She nodded in reply and smirked then looked at Rose who immediately was already in the game. "Lol, these guys looked so idiotic we must have fainted. Right Rose" Which really wasn't false or true.

Rose giggled then looked towards the hosts and smiled "I must agree with you there. Though they are quite handsome" We aren't gonna lie to you readers, they are f*cking handsome!

Tamaki was the first to stop his initial culture shock and came towards Rose and titled her head towards his. "My princess, I could not be as handsome as you and your friends are beautiful" Tamaki replied. _Bad move… _

***Slap!***

Rose had slapped Tamaki's hand away in a flash; he looked (Again) shocked at how rude we are acting. "I totally agree with you on how we are more beautiful, Tamaki" She smirked at him and we all leaned against one another, which made us look like gangsters. "But _your _princess? I mean common, how sissy is that line?" We all laughed at the comment and began smirking again.

I took a glance at the other hosts and saw they had (Sort of) broke their shocked faces. The twins looked like they were about to role over laughing though, while Honey jumped on Mori's shoulders to hide from us. Haruhi seemed more curious of us, and Kyoya just couldn't take his eyes away from his laptop.

"Hey, twins" I pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru and smirked happily at them staring at me, I started to walk over so I could investigate more "Is it true that Haruhi has been in the Host-Club for two years now?" Yep you guessed it! We arrived at Ouran when it was her second year as a host!

They looked dumbfounded by the question but still answered "Yes" they said this in unison, probably too scared to speak by them self's in front of me.

"Wow. Why didn't you tell us Julie?" Lucy came towards me followed by Rose and titled their heads in confusion "We had no idea"

"I wanted to make sure I was right" I smiled happily to them and continued talking to the hosts "As you hopefully have heard by now. I'm Julie, these are my two friends 'Rose' and 'Lucy'. We aren't at the moment, officially attending Ouran but will in a couple of hours" I gestured my hands to my friends to follow me towards Haruhi.

"What is it?" Haruhi said blankly. _That's all you can say? And in that tone, I think I'm gonna like our new friend! _

"Hello, Haruhi" I smiled, without any sign of attitude or rudeness, she smiled back and we just… well… started all talking together. We excluded the other hosts though from this convo. "So Haruhi, how's it going, being a cross-dresser and all?" As soon as we started the conversation we told her we knew about her 'situation' last year.

"Fine, but weird" She replied.

"I think it would be fun" Lucy said in a chirpy tone.

"I agree. Especially with all their different personality's" Rose agreed.

***CRASH***

Tamaki came running towards us after 20 minutes of talking and started nagging how his dear 'daughter' shouldn't be hanging out with rebels. "These rebels are a bad influence Haruhi!"

"And a disgusting perverted boss isn't?" I asked smugly. After that he went to his emo corner and started mumbling… I wonder how often that actually happens around here…

"Well we like them" The twins chimed happily, putting a shoulder over Us. "They could be a lot of fun" I swear I just saw a light-bulb there… "Would you like to join our club?" Yep it was defiantly a light-blue.

Tamaki ran towards us again but Kyoya seemed to stop him, by knocking him in the back of the head… _Did he just faint? _"It depends if they can actually benefit us in any way" He pushed his glasses up; I presume so because of the light maybe.

I answered with a polite smile "We aren't going to cross-dress as our new friend 'Haruhi' does, but…" I looked towards Lucy first and gestured for her to come forward "Lucy can cook foods pretty well" She nodded and smiled. I gestured Rose to come forth this time and continued "I and Rose can sing/perform or we can all do plays and other acts. And if that isn't much use for you we can always be maids" I wasn't too fond of being a maid but I wanted in on the host club.

He seemed to agree, since he nodded and smiled to himself. "You can start tomorrow" Now for the next part of our plan.

"We have one last detail" He and the other hosts all stared at us "We don't have anywhere to live" I just hope I don't get stuck with Honey or Mori…

Kyoya lifted an eye-brow and me and the others gulped. "Well… I don't –" He was cut off when Tamaki jumped towards us.

"Wonderful! My daughters!" He hugged us extremely tight and had the face of a child's on "You may stay with me!" Haha no.

"Nope" Me and Lucy chimed together and pushed him away "No offence but we'd all go crazy if we were with you!"

"I'll stay with you if that's alright Tamaki-sempi" Rose said happily. She had always liked Tamaki so we weren't too surprised, luckily for us she wasn't a huge fan-girl.

"ALRIGHT!" Tamaki shouted and he and Rose were suddenly chatting together of what they could do after Host club hours.

Kyoya couldn't have guests thanks to him having 2 brothers and a sister. Haruhi couldn't have people over since her apartment was way too small for more than 2 people. "Takashi will stay with one of you" Honey said while bouncing on the giant's head "But which one?"

I looked at Lucy who was glancing at me worryingly; I nodded and put on a reassuring smile. "Alright, but only if that's ok with you" Lucy was so obviously crushing on his silent figure.

The twins swung around my shoulders and they looked like two cats "We will gladly let you stay with us" They exclaimed and wrapped their hands around my waist and shoulders. _I may like you guys but are you serious…_

"Ok" That was seriously the ONLY THING I COULD SAY!? Calm… say something else "…" … seriously… just seriously…

"This is fantastic!" Tamaki finally stopped blubbering at least "Since we have no meeting today, we can show our daughters to their new homes!"

Tamaki waved good-bye to us along with Rose and left. Next was Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi with Lucy, Haruhi somehow left without anyone other than me noticing.

"We will check if our limos are here" The twins chimed and left me and Kyoya alone. _Now for some fun. _

I walk over to Kyoya casually, with a huge smirk on. "What ya doing?" I ask. I glanced at the laptop then at the black book. _I'm gonna have to steal that sometime later… _

"I think the twins are calling you" Kyoya replied.

He didn't look up from the laptop. I frowned from this answer and continued talking "You won't find anything, and I know us joining is just a way to find out more about us" this made him freeze and he had a slight panicked aura. _That reaction _"I'll be happy to see you tomorrow, but may I say this. The others aren't like me, I fight back"

With that I skipped outside to meet the twins. _Indeed this will be interesting, at school and after. _Smiling, I waved to Hikaru and Kaoru.

**Omg this was way longer than the past chapter! Please review, favourite, and follow me and my stories! I really did enjoy writing this, and I promise to do more romance! I'm leading it up to events so please be patient! But it will still be interesting, I PROMISE!**

**Haruhi: By the way, next chapter me and Julie will be heading scuba diving while trying to avoid Tamaki and the others!**

**That's true! That reminds me! Every so often I will let reviewers be put into the story and the author notes! If I choose you, ill message you and ask who you want to hang with in the author notes! **

**And if I'm in especially generous mood, I'LL INCLUDE YOU IN MY STORY! Just remember that I love hearing what you honestly think of my stories and how I can improve, so don't be scared to criticize!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg, thank-you to XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX for being the FIRST to review AND Favourite/follow! I'm so happy, *Sniffle* I think I'm going to cry! Anyways she will now be known as… Edye! Yes Edye is now her name! Omg and guess what! **

**Haruhi: She is welcomed to scuba diving with me and Julie! Also she will be given another special surprise that will be unknown until—**

**UNTIL some other time, which I will not tell you about! I'm so mean! Anyways we are right now on our way into the water; we've been on this boat for ages! **

**Haruhi: Over here Edye! **

**OMG EDYE! YOU LOOK SO CUTE IN THAT BIKINI! I will take a picture *Snap* Now let's scuba dive!**

**Edye: Alright! Let's go!**

**1, 2—WAIT who's doing the disclaimer?! **

**Edye: I will! The author of this story does NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of their characters! Now let's SCUBA DIVE!**

***SPLASH***

**We will talk to you afterwards. P.S if you have a fear of pancakes I do not suggest you read this story! **

_**Chapter 4 **_

**Julies POV**

Ok guys. I'm at the Hitachiin manner and its f*cking huge! Seriously! I mean seriously WHATS WITH RICH PEOPLE THESE DAYS!? Awkward… so yesterday night they made me sleep in their bed and it was actually really comfortable (Don't worry nothing happened), though when I woke up Kaoru was on the floor and Hikaru was hugging me… AWKARKNESS! Anyways they are in the bathroom right now getting changed, but I'm already in my tank-top and a new pair of long jeans.

"Julie. Are you ready to go?" The twins called outside but before I could answer they burst through the door "What a shame" stop mocking me…

_Cause dudes I can play that game! But since I'm on a bit of a 'No perverted mood' today I won't. _I thought as they dragged me inside a jet-black limo.

"Julie" Hikaru said and picked me up by the waist… _WTF!?_ He placed me onto his lap but it's actually really comfortable!

"This is comfy!" I said before looping me arms around his neck and nuzzling my head into his chest and slowly I drifted off to sleep. The last thing I could see is him staring out the window with a tint of pink grazing his cheeks.

**Minutes Later**

_That felt nice. _I smile happily as I stretch out my arms, air gently sweeping against my cheeks. _Wonder how long I was sleeping for._ I yawned and slowly opened my eyes, revealing the twins walking across the academy gardens, I looked down to the feet of Hikaru, skimming upwards i saw his arms underneath my back... in other words he's carrying me bridal style! _Since when did my life become so freaking awesome!?_

"I see you're finally awake" Kaoru said, peeking over Hikaru's shoulder. They still haven't dropped their smirks, but i guess that's what makes them look so cute... Haha did I say cute? I totally didn't mean that...

"I was starting to wonder if I'd have to carry you to class" Hikaru said, about to putt me down. _Haha not happening._

"Oh and you will" I smiled joyfully and nuzzled into his chest again "I really don't feel like walking, and this is just way to comfortable". To be honest I was half expecting them to drop me and they did. "Damn you"

They smiled playfully, not a smirk just an ordinary smile "Common, we'll race you to class" They both reached out their hands to me and of course I didn't take it, I bolted up and starting running towards our first class.

"I'm totally going to beat you!" I yelled as the two twins ran towards me, catching me in their arms. "How did you guys catch me so fast!" Well i guess i was kinda spacing out again...

"Because you're so slow" they both replied.

I chuckled then looped my arm into theirs, and started walking to class. _This is actually really nice... I've only been here for what, three days and it feels like we are already friends. _Everything in my vision feels, looks and is, perfect. _I hope things stay this way... forever..._

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking down the glass hallway slowly and spotted Julie for the first time in ages, smiling, a true smile that wasn't in front of only me and Rose. _We've all changed... in three days we changed..._ we never use to smile around anyone other then ourselves, we'd never show our true feelings unless it was with each other... it is a harsh reality but its true...

"Lucy" Mori turned around and looked at me in the eyes, i smiled in response and skipped over. _But i've changed to. I've changed Rose, Julie. We all have._

"Sorry Mori, i was spacing out" I looked back to the window and smiled again "Lets get to class!" I feel happy. _The rare feeling is truly beautiful... i hope it never fades..._

**Rose's POV**

"Tamaki, i had a really fun time last night. Though we are never playing 'Twister' again!" We both laughed at the memory and the tragedy of playing Twister.

"We can play some more board-games though right!" He asked excitedly.

"Of course" I laughed again and walked to the door of my class "You should go to class, i'll see you afterwards at the club right?" It wasn't a question but i'm scared i'll be abandoned again...

"Yes!" He waved to me and we both went inside our classrooms.

I don't want to lose this happiness ever, its a true feeling i've never been opened up to with people, other then Lucy and Julie. _We always have so much fun together_. I thought as i closed the door to the classroom. _We're happy..._

**Julie's POV**

_Well that sucked. We can't move around like at all, since we just stay in the room the whole time_. I sighed at the thought of going through that again, and to top it off there were some annoying bitchy girls that looked like they were gonna kill me for talking to Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Everything alright" Ice cold voice, it's gotta be him... Kyoya.

I turned around to see Kyoya (Knew it) writing into his little black book, he doesn't look like he actually gives two sh*ts.

"Well it was boring and those girls sure know how to be jealous, must happen a lot since no boy would ever actually date let alone love them" I grinned at how well I insulted them. _Love myself for that. _"Shouldn't we be going to the club!" I grabbed a stunned Kyoya and ran towards the club room.

When we FINALLY got there, I could hear girls squealing inside. "Found it!" Without even looking at the sign i opened it. It revealed my friends (Rose and Lucy) staring at the Hosts flirting with the guests and without even realising it my mouth gaped in amazement. _Ok I knew that the way they did this was wrong and kinda gross but seriously... It honestly wasn't a big deal on manga's but seeing it in person is really disturbing._ I thought as i walked inside.

"Julie!" Lucy came rushing towards me and hugged me loosly. "It's horrible! I couldn't stand watching this sickening sight!" she started fake crying which me and Rose just found hilarious.

I pushed her off and she stumbled onto the floor smiling. "Don't we have to work today? Omg we can all preform today, this will be awesome!" we all looked at each other and started squealing and all the guests turned to look at us. _Awkward... WHO CARES, LETS DO THIS SHIT!_

"Can you stop scaring the guests" stupid Kyoya always ruining the moment.

"Can we preform Kyoya, PLEASE!" Rose pleaded. _How can she go so low as pleading to the Shadow King?_

_Oh screw my pride!_ "Kyoya please! We have the music, all we need is the stage and guitars! We promise you'll be impressed!" I was even on my knees, MY KNEE'S PEOPLE!

He sighed in defeat "The stage is over there" he said pointing to black curtains and a medium sized stage "Behind the curtains are your costumes, guitars and whatever else you guys need. If this is a success you can preform everyday and we can decorate the stage and do events" he turned away and took quick glance at me.

I just stared for a second before Rose tapped my shoulder and then Lucy pulled me behind the curtains of the stage.

"Someone's got a crush" I could hear Rose call to me as we started to change into three matching dresses. The dresses were long and a beautiful pure white with a snowflake belt, we also had matching white guitars that glittered in the light, gorgeous.

I started to blush at the comment "So what? We all do!" I half laughed and finished straightening the dress. "What song should we sing?" we all looked at each over and pulled out a disc called 'Fearless' by 'Taylor Swift'.

"Should we get one that matches our costumes?" Lucy asked glancing at the songs list.

"Well I've got a favourite one we've been learning for a while" we both knew what one Rose was talking about and we smiled at the memory of all the practicing and hard work.

"Let's do it!" I shouted.

We all putt our hands in the centre "Let's do our best" this time we shouted together then we ran outside onto the stage.

People were staring at us, especially the hosts. _We musts look pretty damn sexy_. I chuckled and we all winked at each over.

"Ready" I whispered, they both nodded nervously in reply.

I stood in the centre of Lucy and Rose, all of us spread apart from each other. We did one final nod to one another.

I stepped forward and took a deep breath before i spoke "My names Julie, these two beautiful ladies are 'Lucy' and 'Rose' and we will be singing 'Change' by 'Taylor Swift'. We really hope you enjoy"

'And its a sad picture,

the final blow hits You

somebody else gets what yOu wanted again

you know its all the same

another time and place repeating history

and yoU're getting sick of it

but i believe in whatever you do

and i'll do anything to see it through'

'because these things will change

can you feel it now?

these walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down

this revolution, the tiMe will come

for us to finAlly win

we sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah'

'so we've been outnumbereD

raided and now cornerEd

its hard to fighT when the fight ain't fair

we're getting stronger now

find tHings they never found

they might be bIgger

but we're faster and Never scared

you can walk away, say we don't need this

but theres somethinG in your eyeS

says we Can beat tHis'

Silence fell when we finished the song. I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at us in shock. _Were we really that bad? _I took a glance to my friends and they were staring back, they must be thinking the same thing by there expressions...

"Encore!" We quickly snapped our heads back to all the girls clapping and cheering our names. "Fantastic!" we just stood there, mouths gaped "Amazing, no, it was astounding!" I saw the hosts were cheering, smiling and also clapping along with the crowd.

Finally we grouped together and spoke into the microphone "Thank you, we are so very happy you like it!" We did our final waves and went behind the curtains.

"OMG, DID YOU SEE HOW MUCH THEY LOVED IT!?" Rose exclaimed grasping both our hands, we nodded our heads frantically, jumping up and down squealing._ How many times have i squealed while at Ouran? Probably a lot..._

We heard a silent click at the door, The Hosts maybe?

"You did amazing my daughters!" Tamaki suddenly flung through the door and hugged us, very very very tightly. "You must do it again!"

"Can't breath" we all gasped as he finally let go, but the pleasure of fresh air was gone as soon as Honey and the twins started squeezing us. _Honey... F*CK OFF YOU LITTLE BRAT! _The girls must of noticed my raging anger and fear because they suddenly gripped my arms and legs and pinned me to the ground.

"LET ME KILL HIM! YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING" I started yelling. I could see everyone hiding behind Mori-sempi and Kyoya, man they must be terrified... my eyes feel like they are burning and the girls are even having trouble holding me down.

"Ok, i'm calm" They looked at me then let me go, very cautiously. "See i'm not gonna kill... yet" I took a quick glare at Honey and saw him about to cry.

They both sighed at my behaviour like always "We seriously need to keep a close eye on you" another sigh slipped through their lips and we started walking out the door, leaving the terrified hosts to themselves.

**Hikaru's POV**

_I had no idea Julie could be so scary in my life, she always seemed to calm and happy, you would of never guessed she could get like that when Honey touches her, but the others looked terrified aswell when he hugged them... i wonder why. _It has clearly happened before, they both seemed to handle it pretty well, except for Julie who went into a full on panic...

"Hikaru, we should go home, its getting late" Kaoru said from behind my shoulder.

"Yeah... lets go get Julie too" I replied and we started walking back. _Thinking about it... we don't know anything about them... I remember when she said something about 'not having a lot of info' to Kyoya... what does she mean?_

**Thankyou so much for reading chapter four guys! By the way Edye had a really great time, we saw sharks, jellyfish (Shivers), turtles and a lot of other fish! But shes just gone to get changed into her purple dress.**

**Haruhi: They found us...**

**NO! Thats impossible... unless... DAMN YOU KYOYA! Edye! We must run! COMMON HURRY UP! If we don't leave now they are gonna capture us!**

**Edye: Who are you talking about? The Host Club?**

**Yes. NOW LETS GO! Oh, P.S (Disclaimer) I do not own 'Change' by 'Taylor Swift' she owns her songs, NOT me. NOW LETS RUN!**

**Edye & Haruhi: We will see you in the next chapter! We hope you enjoyed!**

**OH YEAH. To all the people that read the first three chapters before i posted this, i'm really sorry i changed 'Jewels' name to 'Lucy' but i found it was to confusing for readers so i had to change it! **

**And guess what! I've created a poll on who one of the girls dates! So please take a look and vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI AGAIN! Last chapter we went scuba diving remember? Yeah! Thats right b*tches we scuba dived! Well we kinda had an incident... involving Edye... yeah... didn't go so well... we just had a little, tiny incident involving her getting transported to Ouran as well... We kinda don't know where she is but yeah... we will probably know in about the next chapter maybe?**

**Hikaru: I can't BELIEVE you lost our toy!**

**Kaoru: How did you manage that?**

**Hikaru: Yeah, she's only been here ONE DAY!**

**Well it was _YOUR_ fault, since we were running from _YOU_! But she kinda just fell through a door that led to the basement which led to a bunch of doors which had a door that led to this fan fiction entrance... and she just kinda fell into it...**

**Haruhi: So what your saying is that the door led into the Ouran dimension? Now she's going to be involved in the story, AND we wont be able to fish her out until some later time?**

**Yes! How did you know all that sh*t?**

**Haruhi: *Points to bubble* it says what you were thinking...**

**Oh, i must of forgotten to get rid of that from my last story... OH WELL! AWKWARD! but yeah... sorry Edye... i didn't mean to... I PROMISE, I'M SO SORRY!**

**Kyoya: Well who's going to do the disclaimer now? And make the author notes more interesting?**

**Oh well i've already got that all sorted! But you'll have to do it for now! NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER OR I HIT YOU WITH MY FRYING-PAN!**

**Kyoya: *sighs* Leelee225 does NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of their characters.**

**_Chapter 5 _**

**Julie's POV**

I was sitting down on the couch comfortably until an irritating nagging voice interrupted the peace. _Damn these twins..._

"Julie, why do you ignore us" the twins whined from behind the couch "Our toy shouldn't be so mean" they cooed again.

"Look guys, I'd love to play a game of 'Disgusting perverted things we can do to Julie' but I want to relax before the next performance" I replied with a tired sigh.

After a few more complaints from the devils I quickly stood on my legs and walked behind the curtains that led to the changing rooms. _Wonder what song would match this costume..._ I was wearing a dark long red dress with straps that draped around my back, the bottom of the dress turned orange then to a bright yellow to express anger and a fiery rage.

"Waw love the costume" Lucy's head was peaking out of a crack between the curtains.

I smiled at her and did an elegant twirl "Ya think?" I asked looking down at the dress, it did look quite nice. I glanced back at Lucy, realising she hid her costume beneath the curtains silk "What about yours"

"Everything matches yours except the colour" she replied softly, a tint of red grazing her cheeks "It's meant to represent calmness and a gentle touch" she said before stepping out of the curtains, revealing an identical dress but the colours are blue.

S_he really does look gorgeous in blue._ I smiled at how the tint of red grew darker and spread, before gasping at seeing the hosts standing behind her, and particularly Kyoya who had a camera in hand.

"What?" Lucy asks. She turned her head slowly and jumped frantically towards me. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" She practically yelled. _We've never been particularly interested in photos... Mainly if they had us in them_.

Looking over there shoulders I could see Rose in an (again) identical dress but in the colour purple. She also had tints of red covering her cheeks as she half heartedly smiled, it's such a shame to see my comrades so easily embarrassed and especially since we've worn much more revealing cloths in the past.

He completely ignored the question "There will be a new group of girls transferring from St Lobelia and they asked if they could reserve the day for themselves and us, in about 3-5 days".Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses from the glare of the light "I suggest you reserve all your best songs for them" _Is he actually worried they wont like us? What a jackass!_

"Kyoya, we make the songs amazing, not the other way around" Rose glared at him angrily, gritting her teeth tightly. "If you think its the other way around you must of been deaf at the time we preformed our first song" _Oh SNAP!_

Kyoya only glared as a response and we glared back, we will not lose. After about 20 seconds we flipped our hair and headed out onto the stage. _How dare he! We can do this without a good song!_ I looked towards my comrades and saw they were thinking the exact thing as me.

"Lets do this guys, show them who's the bosses around here" I whispered.

"Alright" They replied in unison.

We all inhaled a gulp of air, taking one final reassuring glance at each other. _We can do this, just do what you normally do, pretend we are auditioning for a famous musical. Leave something for them to urge to see after this_.

"Hello ladies once again. Today we will be singing 'Our Song' by 'Taylor Swift' we do hope you enjoy" Lucy said kindly and we started drumming the notes on our guitars, losing ourselves in the music.

'I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car

he's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel

the other on my heart

i Look around, turn the radio down

he ays baby i something wrong?

i say nothing i was just thinking how we don't haVe a song  
and hE says..'

'our song is the slamming screen doors

sneakin' out late, tapping on your wiNdow

when we're on the phone and you talk real slow

cause its Late and your mama don't know

our song is the way you laugh

the first date "man, i didn't kiss her, but i should have"

and when i gOt home... before i said amen

asking god if he could play it again'

We neared the end of a song, the beat slowing down for the last lines.

'i was riding shotgun with my hair undone

in the front seat of his car

i grabbed a pen and an old napkin

and i... wrote down our song'

Once again the house filled with applause, and through this i spot Kyoya smirking but clapping as well._ He pretends not to care but he does._ I smiled at him and so did the others. We did our final bows to the crowd and left behind the curtains again, happily we hugged each other tightly but with silence.

"You think we can do better for the reserves?" Lucy asked in a low whisper.

"We can do anything" I replied, leaning my head in the middle where it was greeted by two more. "We can manage it, we just gotta make sure the others don't hear us practicing so it can be a surprise, alright" I closed my eyes slowly, today was tiring.

"Of course, but... i just don't trust them much" We all sighed at Rose's attitude, but we agreed.

"We don't need to tell them anything about us, or our pasts. Not until we leave" It was hard to say it but we knew what we were doing. _Our plan is simple, yet a sin to follow._

The silence was beautiful, we knew we should savour every bit of peace we could. It was the only time we could ever truly feel at home and rested. _Our only freedom. It seems perfect to many, but its not..._ I opened my eyes slowly, hearing a click at the door like yesterday.

I nudged the girls to look to the door and they both sighed. "Who cares, we should feel happy" Lucy said, trying to cheer us up, but we had thought about it, the one thing that made a moment like this sinful and sorrowful.

"Lets walk out the back" I said.

Lifting myself from my stiff position i moved to the back door and unlocked it. We hadn't ever used it but they said that we could use it whenever, to mainly escape away from the crowds outside. I looked at the cracked door, gently pacing my hands across it. The door was a light black and i could feel scars among its fragile lines, harsh and stunning.

"Hurry up Julie!" Rose said while barging through to open the door. "Now lets go" I sighed but continued.

We walked through what we think to be a 'secret' corridor, they just made the door obvious to see! _It could still count as secret... maybe._ Webs were everywhere and it was lit by a few torches, you couldn't make out anything except from where you were standing. _This is creepy... wonder if Nekozawa owns this... seems like something he'd be into._ I thought.

My hands traced around the stone walls quietly, sliding into the darkness._ Is that light_? It indeed is but dimly lit, the shadows swarming around it, creating images of ghosts and past lives. _This is... amazing..._

"What are you doing here" A silky dark voice asked amongst the lifting shadows.

We all shivered rapidly, turning around slowly... _Please whatever it is don't be a ghost or something creepy!_ I closed my eyes tightly until i was fully facing the voice, and it was NEKOZAWA! _Wait that's not scary..._

Lucy heaved a sigh of relief as we fidgeted with our cloths._ I can't believe we were scared of Nekozawa and his puppet... _I looked up at the wall that was dripping with water, it tickled my nose and i'm seriously tempted to laugh at the urge i have to scratch. _The simple things are always so amusing to simple minds. I swear i just insulted myself..._

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Rose asked calmly, but her legs were shaking rapidly, not sure if its because of fear or of the dampness in here.

"Of course, follow me" Nekozawa replied, waving his puppets hands to gesture us to follow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We finally made out it of the creepy tunnel and Nekozawa left as soon as the sunlight beamed from the windows hit his face, he kinda looked like a cat about to take a bath. _But I'm starting to wonder... Is this as perfect as it seems... Or is it just a mere charade? Everything in our lives had always been fake... now I'm started to wonder... is this fake as well?_

"MY DEAR DAUGHTERS" I heard Tamaki shout.

He rushed towards us and gave us a bear hug. _Freaking hell get OFF_! I was about to talk when Haruhi pulled him away, and he went to his emo corner... again...

"Where did you guys go" She asked, titling her head to the side.

"Well we were tired and took the tunnel, erh, i mean the exit and got lost" I replied, rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, then Nekozawa came and helped us out" Lucy continued "But we are back, as you can see" She smiled sweetly.

"You'll need to get ready you know" We snapped our heads to see Kyoya writing into his Book Of Shadows (Yes i nicknamed a book) "The ladies we were talking about are coming around any moment now to check it out before the reservation"

"Yeah! They say its to know who is their favourite host!" Honey said, grinning widely and eating cake. _How doesn't he ever get fat?_

_Wonder what these girls will be like..._ I thought silently.

"You will be doing one more extra performance for them today as well" Kyoya said. He started smirking as he shut his book closed "You better hurry" _Oh you're the devil!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We were behind the stage again, getting changed into our first costumes we ever used the first day we came to this crazy school. _School... i wonder when the Chair man will actually make us go to class... Oh well!_ I grinned happily at my humour, I'm so weird! Ha!

"Well we need a song, but which one?" Rose asked loudly.

Lucy suddenly went stiff, tilting her head towards Rose. "Could we sing Fearless by Taylor Swift?" She asked quietly. That's_ odd... she's not usually nervous when it comes to singing... _I shrugged it off for the time being though. _She's fine!_

"That's a good idea, it will give a good impression... I hope..." Me and Lucy laughed loudly at Rose, i mean _with_ her.

"It'll be fine!" We both replied to her, still trying to subside our chuckles. "Lets get out there and kick some freaking eardrums" We both started laughing all together again, at how lame our joke was.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We skipped onto the stage, keeping an eye on 4 girls, all of them flirting aimlessly to the hosts. _Bitches..._ I thought with a snort.

One girl who was with the twins had long curly black hair with brown eyes, she wasn't extremely tall but i could tell she was taller than me. The other girl with the twins had short black hair with brown eyes as well, same height. _They must__ be sisters_.

There was one (also flirting) with Tamaki, she had long (As in really damn long!) straight blonde hair but it didn't seem to be her natural colour, blue eyes and was the same height as me.

Then came the fourth (WHAT IS WITH THEM AND FLIRTING?) she had long brown hair with brown eyes (Though she doesn't look like Haruhi at all) and she was flirting with Kyoya.

"The blonde is obviously the boss" Rose mumbled.

"And she dyed her hair blonde, her natural colours brown" i mumbled as well.

We all nodded in agreement, glaring at all the girls, but they haven't even noticed we're here. _I haven't even met them formally yet and i hate them! Go me!_

"Ladies, I'm pleased to present our friends 'Julie', 'Rose', and 'Lucy'" Kyoya said, gesturing for us to start.

"Thank you Kyoya. We will be singing 'Fearless' by 'Taylor Swift' hope you enjoy" I said, trying not to grit my teeth. Though, i could hear near silent murmurs among the girls, as they gave us the 'Death stare', oh well to bad for them!

'there something about the way

the street looks when Its just rained

theres a gLow off the pavement

yOu walk me to the car

and you know i want to ask you to dance right there

in the middle of the parking lot, yeah

we're driVing down thE roaD

i wonder if You knOw

i'm trying so hard not to get caUght up now

But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair

absEntmindedly makin' me want you'

'and i don't know how it gets better than this

you take my hand drag me headfirst

fearless

and i dOn't know why with you i'd dance

in a stoRm in my best drEss

fearless

so baby drIve slow till we run out of road

in this one-horse town, i wanna stay right here

in this passenger seat

you put your eyes on Me

in this momEnt now

capTure it, remember it'

We finished the song and i dropped my head down a bit, i could feel a tear trickle down my face slowly. _Very slowly..._ I thought. I shook my head a bit and wiped the tear away with my hand. _Hopefully no one saw..._

"That was... interesting" The blonde said. Hands keeping her head from falling. That damn bitch, don't make me come over there and slap you! Cause i'll do it! "What did you think ladies" she turned her heads to the others, who were still glaring at us.

"I'm not sure..." They replied, then they smirked. SMIRKED! "We can't wait to see you perform again" _Liars..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We spent that whole afternoon watching the girls flirt with the Hosts, it was HORRIBLE! And to make it even WORSE they said they'll be coming tomorrow! I can't take watching them flirt with the hosts!

_What am i saying! I gotta calm down!_ Please don't say i'm about to argue with myself... _Don't freaking calm down! Did you see Rose and Lucy, they didn't look calm at all!_ Great... now i'm even more crazy... _Well its fine! We are all ignoring the guys for the rest of the week!_

"Julie! Wait!" Hikaru...

**Did I do a great job at making a cliff hanger or what?!**

**Kaoru: No you did horribly!**

**Shut up! Anyways I found someone to replace Edye! The name is... FanfictionLover123 which will now be known as sugar-cube! Why you ask? Just because I love screwing up humanity! But Kaoru... Hikaru... There was one request she made...**

**Hikaru&Kauro: What? *Gulp***

**I would tell you but this chapter has went for a long time! Bye guys, see you next time! Oh, P.S I do NOT own 'Fearless' by 'Taylor Swift' or any of her songs, they all belong to her and her alone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all the people who actually stuck to reading my story so far! It makes me happy every time I see a new review! And say hello to-**

**SugarCube: Hello! I'm Sugarcube!**

**I'm pretty sure they could already see that since it says your name... AND I WAS MEANT TO INTRODUCE YOU!**

**SugarCube: Shutup! You still need to do the request!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot. Hikaru, Kaoru its time for your torture to begin! And enjoy! (I love my life sometimes!)**

**Hikaru&Kauro: W-What's the re-request?**

**Just locking you in a room with SugarCube, and you CANT refuse or escape! Congrats! I'll be sure to make it to your funereal!**

**SugarCube: Come on boys! *Drags twins into scary room* Thanks author, be sure to wear black at the funeral, alright!**

**Have fun! (Disclaimer) I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of their characters, now please don't sue me! I'm to beautiful and funny to be poor!**

**_Chapter 6 _**

**Julie's POV**

"Julie, wait!" Hikaru...

_Don't speak to him, stay away from them. _I tightly closed my eyes, thinking these lines repeatedly to myself. _No speak, don't stay. Just go away._ I gently started to sing the lyrics to myself, deeply trying to ignore the tapping of feet running towards me.

"Julie don't ignore _me_" Hikaru hissed.

I could feel his presence behind me, his hand reaching out towards my shoulder. _Shake it off..._ I tried to but I couldn't move, but why? He spun me around to face his gaze. _What do I do? Run? Talk? Maybe even fight him off... No, non of that would end well..._

"Speak to me, why won't any of you talk to us?" I swear he was about to shake me, but he just held me there. _Well crap._

_What happened to the f*cking brave girl, that stood up to the Shadow King?_ I thought and mentally took a deep breath.

"Well why should _we_ talk to _you_" I said sternly, and putting my hands on my hips. _That's right! I'm so mad I'm doing the hip thing! I feel so lame... _"Would you let me go? I have better things to do" I think I just hit a nerve...

It said everything in his expression, the anger that flooded into his eyes. _Well f*ck... I'm screwed... Great freaking job Julie! So bloody smart! _I mentally gave myself a slap. I could feel his grip on my shoulder tighten and eyes narrow. _Well you're f*cking screwed Julie!_

"Why are you ignoring _us_" He growled.

_Mhmhmh... This would be a fantastic time to run. _I tried to run but his grip only tightened again. I winced from the pain he was shooting into my shoulder blades. _Damn it._

"Wouldn't you like to know" I hissed back.

He then rammed me into a wall with extreme (Ok I'm probably exaggerating a little) force and I winced again, trying to hold back the tears of pain. _God damn it Hikaru!_

"Why?" I could hear the hurt in his voice, as he loosened his hold.

Silence followed and I felt pity for him. _Why am I so forgiving to them?_ I did the only thing I could do, I hugged him. Not a tight hug, nor a loose one, it was a warm-hearted hug. He was a bit surprised but returned it and I swear I saw a tear trickle down his face.

"Look, we were upset" He looked into my eyes with concern but anger still burning furiously "But that doesn't mean I'll tell you why"

I giggled before kissing him gently on the cheek and skipping off, a slight blush tinted his pale skin as he stared. _Well, your still alive so it didn't end terribly._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Rose, you ready?" I said and she nodded in reply.

We are behind stage, with paint brushes and cans of paint everywhere (No joke, I seriously mean EVERYWHERE), we're allowed to paint and decorate this room! And since we were trying to introduce our own style to the b*tches, I mean ladies, we thought the paint stained cloths would give them the idea.

But yeah we decided on having it looking a bit plain but unique, three walls were white except for the one that led to the stage, it was a sparkling silver and blue. We had the changing rooms well changed, black curtains with white poles, they were place at the edges of the room to give the costume racks and such some space. There's three couches, mostly white but had traces of black, we have a table in the middle of the couches and on the over side of the room is a simple red coffee machine. Yeah, we changed it ALOT, well at least it isn't pink anymore...

"Sorry I took so long" Rose replied again.

Our cloths had black, white and silver paint scattered about on them and even our skin. They actually looked really cool though, short blue jeans with black shirts and to top it all off we are wearing grey jumpers that says 'New York' and yes, we putt the hoods on and zipped the jumper up. Our makeup was light, brown eyeshadow with red lipstick, and defiantly not as heavy as Haruhi once had it.

"Lucy's already at the entrance with our guitars, country ones of course" We both smiled at one another and left the changing rooms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As we walk on to the stage we saw the same b*tches from yesterday flirting more 'sexually' with the hosts. _Oh I'm gonna kill 'em!_ I searched the room again and saw Hikaru sitting on the couch with his brother Kaoru, one girl was in the middle of them and had her legs wrapped around them both, the other was sitting on Hikaru's lap. Kissing his neck, and wrapping her legs around his waist.

I growled deeply, getting a weird look from Lucy and Rose who already looked like they were gonna kill someone. _I can't wait for their reservation night. _I thought with a smirk.

"Does anyone else feel like we should smash our guitars on their heads?" Lucy hissed.

"Remember, we have to wait for _the night_" Rose also hissed but had a slight smirk. "Lucy announce our arrival and start off the song, alright" we nodded in agreement.

"Hello ladies" she had to pause for a moment to stop from coughing and kinda laughing "We welcome (not) you again to our club. Today we will be singing 'Hey Stephen' by 'Taylor Swift' hope you enjoy" Lucy finished with a bit of a smirk on her face.

'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

can't help if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

can't help it if there's no one else

I can't help myself'

'hey Stephen, I've been holDing back this feeling so I've got some I've things To say to you

I seen it all so I tHought but I never seen nobody shine thE way you do

the way you walk the way you talk the way you say my name

It's beautiful, wonderful don't you ever change

hey Stephen, why are people always leaving I think you and I should stay the same'

I actually think this song was perfect, I love the way it can explain how you feel_. What am I thinking! No, no, no no no!_ Lucy interrupted my unfortunate thoughts by pulling my wrist towards the changing rooms. _I do not know why, but the song made me feel sorta happy..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Did anyone see the way those jerks acted" Rose growled, very loudly.

"Correction" I started to state "they are not jerks they are jackasses" I smirked at my comment and continued to do so as we all laughed.

"You've both got it all wrong!" Lucy shouted "They are not jerks or assholes they are both of those and whores"

We couldn't hold in the insane laughter that escaped our lips. Gulping for air and clutching our stomachs while rolling on the ground seemed to attract attention of the hosts outside, as we heard feet running rapidly towards us. _Oh god they are dead! As soon as I stop laughing of course! _I thought, stilling laughing uncontrollably.

***CRASH***

Tamaki and the rest of the hosts burst through the door, Tamaki was looking around frantically (I'm guessing it's for us).

"My dear daughters are having seizures!" Tamaki practically shouted.

He ran up towards us and shook us frantically, which only made us laugh louder. I have no idea if it was in protest or just because of how stupid he looked and acted. _Seriously his face is all ToT, it's hilarious!_

"We are" I hiccupped "not" hiccup "having" hiccup/laugh "seizures, now let go!" We all shouted, somehow keeping our hiccups in time with each over. _Wtf? Well this is technically an anime._

I kept laughing as he backed away to his emo corner, the other hosts just stood there, confused. We must look pretty damn insane at the moment! _Well technically we are, just how technically we are inside an anime!_

***CRASH***

That's when the stupid jackasses, as I like to call them, came (also) bursting through the door. Our laughter slowly subsiding._ Damn them..._

"What the hell is going on here?" The fake blonde said, which we called their leader.

They all searched around the room and saw us, curled up on the floor. I think we must look terrified of them because the next thing I knew she was snickering at our weakness. _Little b*tch._

"Oh it's our little performers" she has some nerve! "I don't think we ever did introduce ourselves did we? I'm Jenna, these are my friends" she said, pointing to the other three.

"We are Amy and Allie. We're sisters" weren't those the two that were flirting with Hikaru? And those smiles, they are totally fake and I can see their disgust at seeing us.

"And I'm Hana" yesterday, she was flirting with Kyoya wasn't she? "Very nice to meet you" she was expressionless, not in a very frightening way, but as in she's showing nothing, she kinda looks like Mori.

I turned my head back to the hosts, who had finally got over their shock. Tamaki was the first to make his 'princely' moves on them. _What are we gonna do with you Tamaki? You're hopeless sometimes. _I sighed but had a small smile.

"Why hello princesses" He gave the fake blonde (Jenna) a red rose and held her close, she seemed to get back to her good-girl personality rather quick "We are so sorry my dears for keeping you waiting"

The other three girls made there moves on their hosts quick. Wrapping their hands and arms through there's. And I could feel the heat start to boil inside of me, i felt like a volcano about to erupt! But the only one i could keep my eyes on was Hikaru and his little 'guest'.

"Hikaru" the long-haired sister (Allie) whined "Can we go sit together again?" She nestled her head into his neck slightly pulling at his arm sleepily.

"Of course, my lady" he replied.

_Oh that's f*cking it! I'm never, ever ever ever speaking to you again Hikaru! And as for Allie, I'll get my revenge on a different day! Which is soon, very soon... _I flicked my hair and turned towards Rose and Lucy to help them up. I hadn't even realised that the whole time I was standing, mouth gaped as well, how embarrassing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Haruhi, do you want to have a sleepover tonight?" I asked excitedly.

We were just sitting on the couch after the jackasses left and she seemed quite surprised by the sudden question. _But it would be good to be friends with her._

"Sure, are Rose and Lucy coming as well?" She asked, putting down her book.

"Of course! But only if that's ok by you!" I replied, jumping next to her.

"Ok then you guys can come over tonight" we both smiled and we continued our for once peaceful afternoon.

**I'm so sorry! I didn't update in like, two weeks or something. But yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, favourite/follow my story, cause I only update if people do so!**

**SugarCube: That was a nice practice of a date, they didn't really like it but I did!**

**So you are gonna be ok with meeting Nekozawa, Kasanoda and Renge? I mean they are pretty full on creepy people at times. Also, there maybe more people coming.**

**SugarCube: Well, I'm gonna have to meet them at some point! And you and the hosts will be there, we all have to come up with ideas and all that sh*t for the story as well! **

**Ok... I should get on with the disclaimer... Hikaru, since in this chapter you were acting like a jerk, can you do it?**

**Hikaru: (Disclaimer) The author of this story does NOT own 'Hey Stephen' by 'Taylor Swift' or any of her songs, they all belong to her and her alone.**

**Waw he actually didn't complain! That's a first!**

**Hikaru: Can we go home now? We've had a very long and hard day.**

**Ok, but I need to say one thing first! For the people who were actually PM me about hating Honey, no that was no misprint, i'm not a big fan of Honey. Though in this story I over exaggerate because of something that is unknown :P don't hate on me for this though, I'm just not a big fan of his, mostly cause I like the mischievous/troublesome types. Yeah... sorry... Awkward... I haven't said that in a while have I? **

**Hikaru: HURRY UP AND END THE STORY! IM TIRED!**

**Bye guys see you next time! Please review my story and maybe give me some ideas or feedback on how to improve, keep it PG people! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7 - AuthorNote

** IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**

* * *

**Before I start this is a VERY IMPORTANT message you should ALL READ!**

**STOP SOPA!**

**Please help us stop SOPA 2014! SOPA is Stop Online Piracy Act. If it goes through, all of our hard work, our fan-art, fan-pages, and fan made videos, for etc, will be deleted because of SOPA!! Don't let the government take away our right!**

**To read more about SOPA please visit my profile page! It will help explain things better, but this is a serious matter that should be on all of our minds, please help. There is also links on my profile page to the petition to STOP SOPA!**

* * *

**Omg! The meeting started half an hour ago and they aren't here! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!?**

**SugarCube: Well I guess they didn't get the memo?**

**But the hosts are here! And Renge, Kasanoda, and even some random guy I invited from the school! That somehow was found unconscious because of a frying-pan...**

**Hikaru: Boss... It's freaking 4:00 Am...**

**Kaoru: Yeah boss, I don't think ANYONE would come if you didn't literally pull us out of bed.**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Then dunk water on our heads while playing the trumpet...**

**Happy day's... *Day dreams***

**Tamaki: WHERE IS MY DEAR HARUHI? Isn't she considered a member of this anime!? How could you be so cruel!**

**Shut up pervert, let me think... I know why Nekozawa isn't here... And Haruhi, I sent her into the... Ummm... How do I explain this?**

**Tamaki: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DADDIES LITTLE GIRL?!**

**... I'd tell you but... It's easier to just look...**

***Opens wardrobe to reveal...***

**Tamaki: Haruhi WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**

**Since non of you can see this, I'll tell you! Haruhi is in a huge wardrobe that actually is a secret room, its dark and Nekozawa uses it to experiment his potions! Haruhi is about to drink one! You go Haruhi! (I'm so glad you all probably just face-palmed just then) :)**

**SugarCube: No fair! I want to be the test subject!**

**Ok then *Pushes Haruhi off table and shoves SugarCube in her place) Good luck with that!**

**Nekozawa: So my little kitty... are you ready?**

**SugarCube: Hell yeah! *Drinks potion*... *Explosion of clouds* awkward...**

**You know what I'm bloody gonna explain everything that's happening! Screw this being an author note! Umm... how do i put this? SugarCube is now a grey cat with green eyes... mhmhm interesting.**

**SugarCube: Can i kill him?**

**Hikaru&Kauro: Whats she saying?**

**Kyoya: This is going to increase reviews...**

**Honey: She looks adorable!**

**Haruhi: Is anyone wondering how she a cat? *Looks around the room* I guess not... **

**Yes Sugar (I'm gonna call her sugar now!) you can kill the mean Nekozawa.**

**SugarCube: Oh I've got a better idea! *Tares up puppet* This is my new play-thing!**

**Nekozawa: NO! Beelzenef!**

**Lets go! Nekozawa, leave the puppet alone! I didn't buy any newspapers today! Sugar you two!**

***Everyone walks to chairs, Nekozawa is crying...)**

**Sugar: So author... *Sits on authors lap* what are we talking about?**

**Ok so today this author note's based around two subjects! Edye and the sleepover chapter! Yes, I've never been to a sleepover... so i have NO IDEA what people do!**

**Tamaki: We could always tickle Haruhi!**

**Haruhi: Haha, no.**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: The which one is Hikaru game!**

**Hikaru: But Kauro I really wanted to spend some time with you, alone.**

**Kauro: Oh Hikaru, I promise we will.**

**Hikaru: Never leave my side Kauro. **

**Kauro: Hikaru...**

**That's just wrong... You guys look like your about to kiss!**

**Hikaru: What if we are?**

**Then I've interrupted a disturbing moment! Yay me!**

**Mori: Uh.**

**Kyoya: We could always ask the reviewers for suggestions, and maybe the winning idea gets a place in the story or author notes.**

**Thats not a bad idea Kyoya! Ok guys please, please, please, PLEASE review or PM me any ideas and whoever gets the winning idea gets a prize!**

**Haruhi: So now what about Edye?**

**Well ahh... the thing is... we haven't located her yet... she's probably found a home! Oh and the other thing about her is... we can't help her until a while yet...**

**Honey: Oh no! Who will eat cake with me? Edye-chan!**

**Its alright Honey, I'll give you another toy for you and your bunny to eat with! (Kyoya said I had to do this... to make reviewers happy...)**

**Honey: Yay!**

**So yeah! Sorry guys! Please give me any (Slightly non insane) suggestions, it will help me update faster, i promise!**

**I was lying... There's three things I wants to quickly talk about!**

**Haruhi: And what's that?**

**My dear reviewers, I've created a poll and I'd like YOU to vote on it! Please, be sure to check it out, it has something to do with Rose's character and an admirer! Now good-bye!**

**Sugar: Meow! (Disclaimer) The author of this story does NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of their characters! Meow! Good-bye, meow... This is gonna be a long day...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg! I had a brainstorm last night, and I've got a great idea for a sleepover chapter! I'm still accepting ideas though, I want to be able to include some reviewers! I promise not lose you in a door that leads to Ouran... Maybe...**

**Honey: Usa-chan, did you hear that? Author-chan is still going to accept ideas! I wonder if she'll let me have as much cake as I want!**

**No...**

**Tamaki: Oh my beautiful Haruhi, do you want to request me and you to go on a romantic date? It will be so much fun!**

**Haruhi&Author: No.**

**I'll make some dramatic twist to it if they do request that, maybe that Haruhi spills cake on you and Honey starts eating (painfully) off your head.**

**Tamaki: How can you be so cruel? Mommy...**

**Kyoya: What?**

**Tamaki: Our daughter is being mean to me!**

**Which one? Me or Haruhi?**

**Kyoya: Does it matter? Tamaki do the disclaimer before we are sued.**

**Tamaki: The author of this story does NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of their characters.**

**Kauro&Hikaru: What is the authors real name?**

**I'm not telling! I hope you guys enjoy the story and if you do PLEASE review, favourite or follow, I'll only update chapters if you do...**

**_Chapter 8_**

**Julie's POV**

"Haruhi! RUN!" Rose yelled.

Me, Rose and Lucy were charging across the room of the Host Club. _God I swear this is the first time I've ran this fast! _Haruhi looked panicked as we came crashing towards her.

"Wait!" She screamed.

She blocked her face for the impact that never came, instead we hooked our arms through hers and ran out of the door.

"What on earth was that?" She asked angrily.

"The hosts said they wanted to come visit you for the sleepover as well" Lucy said, waving her arms around franticly.

"Yeah! We had to get out of there before they could follow us" Rose panicked, shaking her head back and forth from Haruhi and the club room.

I have no idea if they have even noticed our position... Haruhi was laying on the floor with Rose sprawled across her stomach, me and Lucy were scrambled next to each over in her feet... _Awkward much?_

"Guys?" I said with a heavy sigh.

They all faced towards me in confusion. _They are hopeless. _If I could move my arm I would smack my face but since that's not a option I just smacked my head on the ground below me.

"Could we please get up? This is very uncomfortable" I finished with another sigh.

Silence fell as their faces started to heat up, blushes being held on all there faces as we awkwardly untangled ourselves. _Oh god you guys are hopeless._ I thought again with a giggle.

"Club activities are over for the day, and I don't think we have a meeting"

Haruhi smiled innocently as we started walking out of the hallway with a shimmering humming melody.

'We are marching

smiling all the way

the world looks

In utter silence

as we do what we do'

'Im looking for a fight

a challenge

from someone that can give me there all

yeah!

let the round begin

all of it flow

come at me

I'm ready for the challenge'

We sang this and a few other lines while we marched (See what I did there) through the gates towards Haruhi's house, which was in walking distance.

"I hope the guys don't come!" Lucy exclaimed after we finished the song.

"That would be so embarrassing!" Rose gasped at the thought of the hosts seeing us in PJs. "We can't let that happen!"

She hugged me (very) tightly and fake sobbed into my neck. Though...I think we all know they will end up coming, except for Haruhi.

"Can't let what happen?" Haruhi asked confused.

_You're all clueless. _I sighed sleepily. Pushing Rose off, I hopped up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment. _Were gonna probably meet Ranka... I wonder if he'll accept us as his daughters friends. Probably will. Yeah, he defiantly will. _I smirked and waited for the others to hurry up the flight of stairs.

The apartment looked the same, plain. Though I haven't seen the inside yet, hopefully there is enough rooms for all three of us.

"Sorry it's not much-"

"Don't be stupid Haruhi" Rose laughed at her own comment and patted Haruhi on the back.

"Yeah! It's beautiful" Lucy smiled.

Haruhi smiled back and opened the door wide, then I saw it didn't change a lot but it actually look bigger. _I wonder if the Hosts payed for this, and when I say Hosts I mean Tamaki nagging Kyoya to help pay for it._

I stepped inside a little wary and was welcomed by the warm smell of cake mixture, the smell of freshly picked flowers and the sight everyone wants to see, a couch.

"So Japan do have couches!" Rose flung herself onto the cream coloured couch and started to bounce.

"Rose try to be considerate!" Lucy snapped "I'm so sorry Haruhi, she's not very good with theses things"

Haruhi laughed and just guided us to the kitchen. There were cups and bottles of fizzy drinks including red cupcakes, the dishes were piled on top of each over at the edge of the sink.

_It looks like it could collapse at any second._ Of course the other two looked cautiously at the plates and pots without hesitation as we slumped down onto the cushions.

"I guess I should really start washing up" Haruhi whispered with a sigh.

"We could help you" Lucy stated with her hands in knees "it's the least we could do for coming over so unexpectedly"

Haruhi didn't even answer as Lucy and I got the sponge and cloth out, and started washing up. I was drying the dishes while Lucy was washing, we are quite happy with doing the dishes but Haruhi looks shocked. _Probably because the Hosts only ever make it more difficult._

"I'll help as well" Rose said before walking over and putting away the clean plates and cups.

"Alright. I'm going to go to the bathroom"

The funny thing is that I can see Tamaki hiding in the bush outside with binoculars. _How predictable. _I nudged Lucy and Rose, pointing at the bushes.

"Host Club" I whispered.

Even though Haruhi was in the bathroom the walls weren't very thick and is just a few steps away. _Maybe, we could have some fun._ Rose seemed to of read my mind because she was smirking vigorously.

"Lucy, go tell Haruhi we have 'visitors' and make sure she doesn't break anything" I stated, trying not to look directly at the Hosts.

"Of course" she replied before walking off.

"Let's play"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's so warm"

We were all in skimpy bikinis, outside in the warm weather and I must say we were doing good looking and sounding very sexy. Haruhi was wearing a pink bikini with love hearts on the side straps, Rose wearing purple and the word 'Love' in bold letters, Lucy's wearing sea blue with her bikini bottoms saying 'Boys For Life', and I'm wearing a dark red bikini with the words 'Sexy Beast' printed on my bikini.

"This is so embarrassing" Haruhi whispered with a deep red blush.

"Common, we've worn way more revealing cloths and in front of a whole audience" I smiled at her and she blushed even more "don't blow our cover, k?"

Haruhi nodded and started smiling sweetly again before we skipped, literally skipped, down the stairs.

"Wait! We need to put on sun-screen" Lucy stated with a smile.

Rose got out the sunscreen from her, this is so embarrassing, from the side of her bikini bottoms. _This is just so damn wrong but so funny and worth it! _If you tilt your head to the guys you can see they all are looking intensely at us, or our butts and breasts, with nose-bleeds.

"Julie"

Lucy was rubbing sunscreen on her legs while Haruhi and Rose were running around in a circle chasing each other.

"Yeah Lucy?" Instead of me replying emotionlessly i sent a dazzling smile as my hair flicked up with water sparkling everywhere.

"This heats horrible isn't it?" She answered with a frown.

"Maybe we should take these swimsuits off"

_This is so hilarious and the Hosts are watching everything, waiting... _The sun was starting to set as we all were about to unstrap the bikini. _God, even Mori and Kyoya seemed interested!_

It looked like our tops would of fallen off and our innocent looks were going to look more embarrassed, but that never did happen since we all smirked evilly. The dark aura admitting from us, a ticking bomb exploding in a fiery mist.

We all appeared surrounding the hosts (still wearing clothing) our eyes glowing a deadly red. The hosts whimpered in fear as ropes appeared out of nowhere.

"Die" I said in a deep voice. "DIE B*TCHES"

They all yelped as we tied them together and throw them into the dumpster. _Jerks. _We clasps our hands together to rub away the dirt and innocently walk away. _Cute jerks, non the less._

**Well I had to do something interesting.**

**Haruhi: Did you have to include me wearing a bikini, a skimpy one non the less.**

**Common, you liked the Hosts looking-**

**Haruhi: Staring at me like hounds? No, no I don't **

**Whatever! It was fun to write since the Hosts all look like perverts! Hopefully next chapter will have something to do with April Fools, If any of you have any ideas please say so!**

**Tamaki: How could you be so mean to daddy?**

**Shut up pervert. See you guys next time!**

**Hosts: We will see you next time princesses.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. I don't think I can continue this story unfortunately. It's just because I don't think I'll be able to make it as funny. **

**I'm too busy with assessments, homework and other more professional stories. Please don't hold this against me since I really do love this story so much! I absolutely wish I could continue it but I know I'd just disappoint you.**

** I'll try, I promise to try and make the next few chapters and end the story but I can't be certain. Good-bye. I'm really sorry.**


End file.
